Halloween
by Lady Saffir
Summary: Original title, I know. ^_^ It's a Duo/Hilde fic, with Heero and Relena making an appearance. Both Duo and Hilde plot behind the other's back to get together...with some help from their friends, of course.


Halloween   
  
By Lady Saffir   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own'em. Bleh.   
  
Duo/Hilde predominate pairing *gasp* Others make cameos.   
  
  
*****************   
  
Duo sighed, taking a deep breath of the crisp October air. In truth it was his favorite month; the temperature was just right, the leaves fell in beautiful patterns, one day of the month was allotted to being a trickster.   
  
Indeed, what more could a person want from a month?   
  
A shout from behind caused Duo to turn in a lazy movement, a large grin splitting his face.   
  
"Hey, Hilde!" he called in greeting, waiting for the petite woman to catch up.   
  
"How's it been, Duo?"   
  
The couple fell into an easy conversation, meandering about the campus of the University they attended. Both had made the other promise that after the war they would seek to do something with their lives, and college, to Duo at least, was a good step in that direction.   
  
Biding his time, Duo waited for the perfect opportunity to spring his question. He had been trying for weeks now to think of a good way to ask Hilde out on a formal date, to perhaps start things rolling the romance department of his life.   
  
His ears perked up then when Hilde began talking of the haunted house located only a few miles away.   
  
"You wanna go?" Duo tried for nonchalance, hoping that a desparate note hadn't entered his voice.   
  
He was gratified to see Hilde's smile, and hear an excited 'I'd love to go!' escape her lips.   
  
They parted ways soon after that, the date set for the coming Friday night. Duo had to grin to himself as he watched Hilde run up the stairs to her next class. He had a few strings to pull with some people at the haunted house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"You're pathetic," Wufei informed him flatly. "Can you not just ask her out on a regular date? Do the whole flowers and mushy bit?"   
  
Seated across from his friend, Duo could only shake his head and lean across the desk.   
  
"Look, Wufei, the whole 'mushy bit' isn't my style - and it isn't Hilde's either. You know me; I can't stand the dull boring stuff, I need excitement. And do you really think I'd date someone that didn't like the same stuff as I do?" Duo's rhetorical question pulled a snort from the other occupant of the room.   
  
"Duo," an amused Sally began, "the two of you were pilots in the war. Can you honestly say that a bunch of bad actors jumping out at you is going to scare you?"   
  
Duo grinned in such a way that Wufei felt like running in the opposite direction.   
  
"Me? No. Hilde? Oh yeah. Piloting a suit doesn't bother her; things that go bump in the night? Well, let's just say Hilde has a tendency to cling during scary movies."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hilde laughed at Relena's expression as she finally caught onto the plan.   
  
"So you just act scared to get the hugs?"   
  
"You bet. I mean, come on! - I piloted a suit, I chased Duo around ESUN. Do you really think a bunch of bad actors in not so scary masks are going to frighten me?"   
  
Relena sat back in her chair, a thoughtful expression crossing her features.   
  
"Hilde, have you ever heard what happens in the grand finale of the haunted house?"   
  
Confused, Hilde answered warily. "A bit; apparently a woman is murdered by her lover. Why?"   
  
"And do you know how puts on this attraction every year?"   
  
By now thoroughly lost, the dark haired woman could only shake her head no.   
  
An evil smirk crossed Relena's features, and she bent forward to whisper conspiratorily.   
  
"You see, Heero and I both have a thing for scary movies. And we love going to things like haunted houses and such, so one year for benefit, I co-hosted a haunted house with the Preventers."   
  
Light dawned in Hilde's eyes.   
  
"So you're the person that puts this shindig on every year?"   
  
"Yup. And I get to be murdered too!"   
  
Hilde could only look strangely at her friend, prompting an exasperated sigh from Relena.   
  
"It's an inside joke with me and Heero. He promised to kill me during the war - so now he gets to 'kill' me once a year," Relena explained patiently. "But that isn't the point. The point," and here she paused for effect, "is that since I own the thing, I can ask the employees to...maybe watch out for a certain couple? Maybe go a step further to scare them?"   
  
Hilde stared at her quizzically.   
  
"Fine, look, I'll spell it out for you. I tell everyone there to watch for you and Duo. When they see you coming, they hide and jump out, put a little more 'oomph' into their performance, whatever. And YOU, being as scared as you are of these things, will have an excuse to cling to Duo even more. And THEN the boy will feel all protective and special, and finally (hopefully!) work up the guts to ask you out. Capce?"   
  
"Oh. Oh!" Hilde grinned, the conspiratorial gleam in her eyes matching Relena's.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Duo smiled, slapping Heero on the back.   
  
"Thanks a million, man. I knew you'd understand that I needed enough scary effects to have Hilde glomping me by the end of the evening."   
  
Heero smirked.   
  
"Wufei's right; you are pathetic. If I can ask a girl out, then YOU shouldn't have any problems."   
  
Duo stuck his tongue out childishly.   
  
"That's different. Relena never made it a secret she wanted you. Hilde hasn't said 'Boo' about the subject."   
  
"Oh, you can leaving the 'Boo-ing' to us; we'll say it for her."   
  
*************************   
  
When they arrived at the site of the haunted house, both were trying very hard to hide their smirks from the other.   
  
Elsewhere, all of their friends were openly laughing at the couple.   
  
Tickets paid for, Duo and Hilde began the winding treck that would lead them through the woods and to the hayride that took them to the actual house.   
  
The wind was whipping through the trees overheard, causing the branches to rustle ominuously. The sky was overcast, the sliver of moon that hung in the black sky peeking through rarely.   
  
"Perfect weather, don't you think?" Hilde asked rhetorically.   
  
"All the better for a goblin to come and gobble you up," Duo agreed, grinning wolfishly at her.   
  
Just then they emerged at the boarding site. Handing the waiting Wolf-Man their ticket, the couple eagerly scrambled to sit down, taking an available space on the side.   
  
A few minutes later the ride started, and a masked figure stood at the head of the trailer, his body hidden by a large cape.   
  
"Good evening, I bid you welcome to our land. While you are pulled closer to your doom, I would entertain you with tales of the land as we pass through, if you are so inclined to listen."   
  
The actor's voice carried well, both his demeanor and the pitch of his voice instantly capturing his audience's attention.   
  
"You would listen? Very well then, I shall begin our tale by talking of the woods that we pass through. This land is ancient, the trees and animals having existed here long before man ever ventured onto it. The forest spirits are not the sprightly pixies one hears tales of; indeed, the spirits that reside here are dark and malignant. They expect homeage from all that dare trespass, and woe to the fool that disregards the lore of the land.   
  
"Our spirits hunger not for mortal food or drink, but for flesh and blood. Sacrifices must be made to appease the Forest People, as they are called. To not offer a sacrifice is to court death."   
  
At that moment, a wild figure draped in rags, their face painted to give the impression of being hideously contorted, leapt from the woods, landing on the tractor with a loud 'thump' directly behind Hilde.   
  
Taking her cue, Hilde appropriately shrieked and clutched at Duo.   
  
Taking his cue, Duo placed a possessive arm about the shaking woman's shoulders.   
  
Just as suddenly as the figure appeared it disappeared, melting back into the shadows of the woods. As it watched the wagon lumber away, it tapped the ear piece it wore.   
  
"Shadow one to Akuma. Targets have passed, and well on their way."   
  
"Acknowledged, Shadow one."   
  
*****************   
  
Hilde was the target of two more 'attacks', prompting a nervous laugh as they exited the ride.   
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say they were out to get me."   
  
Their story-teller overheard.   
  
"Beware, my dear, for evil forces are at work on this glorious All Hallow's Eve night, and they would take your pure spirit with them if they can. Touch none of the spectres you see before you, lest they wrench you from this world and into theirs."   
  
Hilde could only laugh again nervously and clutch at Duo's jacket sleeve as they wove between the queing lanes.   
  
*****************   
  
The house was indeed scary, with all manner of ghosts and goblins jumping out from unexpected places. Most startling of all though was the demon that appeared literally from the sky as they tried to figure out the maze they were pacing through.   
  
Hilde didn't have to fake the shriek that her throat issued forth, and she most certainly didn't have to pretend to be clutching at Duo tightly.   
  
The spectre just stood there, regarding them with an unblinking stare. Finally, it turned to one side, gesturing them with a long finger in which direction to take.   
  
As they passed, Duo turned his head slightly, winking and mouthing a thanks to the man.   
  
Inside his mask, Trowa smiled and bowed his head, then flipped through the air to surprise more unwary patrons.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Was that Quatre?" Hilde asked hesitantly as they edged past a deranged man.   
  
Duo gave a rueful laugh.   
  
"Yeah, I'd say it was. No one does a Zero System stare better than Quatre."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Okay, now I'm seeing a pattern," Hilde declared, taking the opportunity to stare at Duo as they waited for another demon to let them pass.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
The innocent tone was lost to Hilde.   
  
"Don't even act innocent. Quatre was a crazy man; I'm sure Trowa was the acrobatic demon; we just saw Sally torturing Wufei, and I know what role Heero and Relena play. So why aren't YOU working here?"   
  
Duo laughed.   
  
"Oh, I did, but the one year I did it, the committee had so many parents calling and complianing about their kids having nightmares about the 'God of Death' room, that Relena had to pull the idea. But that's okay, I kinda like just wandering around," Duo assured her, tugging her forward when they were motioned to go.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Hilde stared up at the man towering over her. In any case, she wasn't big on the whole, 'Ladie's First' bit. But when someone dressed as a deformed monster was holding a door and beckoning her forward, she really didn't want to go.   
  
She did though, reaching behind to grab Duo's hand securely in her own. And since she was leading, the thumb's up and wink that passed between Duo and the creature wasn't caught.   
  
Rashid, sweating inside the heavy mask and cloak he wore, touched his earpiece.   
  
"Shadow forty-two to Akuma. Targets have past the last checkpoint and entering your room."   
  
"Acknowledged."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Leading the group most certainly had it's perks, Hilde decided. It usually meant that the monsters jumped out at her, which meant she got to clutch at Duo like a life preserver.   
  
It also meant she got a front room seat for the grand finale Heero and Relena put on.   
  
The room was huge, illuminated in the flickering candlight strewn about the room. A huge kingsize bed dominated a large portion of the area, the diaphonous drapes billowing in an artifically created wind.   
  
And perched on the bed was a woman in a flowing Victorian style dress, a domino mask, covered and glittering with what appeared to be diamonds, hiding the upper part of her face.   
  
Lounging next to her, gently hand feeding the woman finger foods was a gorgeous man, his pure white robes reflecting the light. Wings sprouted from his back, his angelic stature enhanced by the beautiful white mask that surrounded his blue eyes.   
  
Murmured words of endearment could be heard.   
  
"I love you," the woman sighed, gazing longingly into her heavenly companion's eyes.   
  
Less than a minute later her body stiffened, her frightened eyes staring desparately at her laughing lover.   
  
"Wh..what?" the strangled whisper managed to work it's way from the woman's mouth.   
  
The angel began to laugh as he laid the woman out on the bed.   
  
"You should have listened to your elders, dearheart," he mocked. "Or perhaps you should have read your pagan text more closely, for then you would have known what I truly was."   
  
A dramatic silence descended, and not even the watching audience dared to make a sound.   
  
"Demon am I named, and demon I am. I shall take great joy in tormenting your soul," the demon laughed, the sound sending chills down the spines of the people.   
  
With a start, Hilde realized the wings and mask were slowly turning black, and the horrified gaze of the trapped woman intensified the sight.   
  
A knife seemed to appear from nowhere, a wicked looking tool that could only have been designed to cause pain and suffering.   
  
"DIE!" The demon shouted, plunging the blade home between the struggling woman's ribs.   
  
Blood flew everwhere, spattering the bedsheets and front of the demon's robes. Again and again the dagger fell, each slice eliciting a new scream of anguish, until the woman's head lolled to the side, her eyes blank and unstaring in death.   
  
With a shout of triumph the demon whirled, splatters of blood flying through the air to coat the audience.   
  
Hilde found herself staring in horror at the knife pointed at her chest. Looking up, she met Heero's eyes behind the mask, but couldn't recognize anything of the man she knew in them.   
  
"Beware, for I felt your fear and revulsion most of all, and I shall remember that you witnessed this, and I shall come for you. Protect her if you can, dear sir," he said to Duo, giving a mocking bow.   
  
The lights went dim and people began to clap and wander towards the exit. With them went Duo and Hilde, both trying to wipe spatters of 'blood' from their jackets.   
  
"Jeez, I wish Heero would have warned me; I wouldn't have worn my leather coat if I knew that would happen," Duo complained.   
  
"Baby!" Hilde laughed, reaching up to wipe away a stray spot on his cheek. "I think you owe me big time."   
  
"Oh? And why is that?" Duo raised an enquiring eyebrow.   
  
"I have been jumped at and scared more times tonight then I can ever remember. Yes, I think that I am going to need some major comforting...and some major comfort food," she added, looking up at Duo slyly.   
  
Duo pretended to think about the idea.   
  
"I dunno. I mean, major comfort food and comforting? I think I deserve a bit more than you just grabbing my hand in the dark," he teased, surprised by Hilde's next action.   
  
Standing on tiptoe, she pulled his head down to place a gentle kiss on his lips.   
  
"Is that good enough?"   
  
Duo shook the dazed expression from his face.   
  
"I'm not sure. I think we'll have to rent some scary movies, hit the store, and go back to my place."   
  
Hilde raised an eyebrow inquiringly.   
  
"And let me guess; for every time I clutch your hand you get another kiss?"   
  
Duo's familiar grin appeared.   
  
"Babe, you read my mind."   
  
"Deal."   
  
Both stuck their hands out and shook, then Hilde took off running for the car.   
  
"Catch me if you can, oh mighty 'Shinigami'!"   
  
Duo gave an indignant, 'Hey!' then took off into the darkness after her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Above them, watching from the tower of her 'murder', Relena sighed and leaned against Heero.   
  
"It's about time, don't you think?"   
  
"Hn. I'd rather think about what would happen if I didn't 'poison' your food while we were in bed," Heero smirked.   
  
"Glutton."   
  
"For you? Always."   
  
********************* 


End file.
